


Will You Be Mine

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shaw proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: “Take my hand.”“Why?”“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”





	Will You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a prompt on Pinterest.

Once upon a time, after Cole died, Shaw thought she would never find anyone to care about ever again. But then she met Root. Crazy, Stupid, Wonderful Root. Shaw didn’t do feelings, didn’t do relationships. She’d said as much to Root, time and time again, but Root hadn’t been the least bit crushed, if anything, she seemed to become more eager with every refusal until she finally pushed her ways past the locked gates of Shaw’s heart.

Looking at the woman curled up against her side, Shaw doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone so beautiful.

And she wants Root to know that.

She wants Root to know just how much she means to Shaw.

Shaw palms the little black box in her pocket nervously, glancing at Root.

“Take my hand.” She says bluntly.

“Why?”

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”

Root’s staring at her, her mouth open like a fish.

Shaw huffs with exasperation, grabs Root’s hand and gets down on one knee.

“Root, will you marry me?”

Root’s so still that Shaw wonders if she’s gone catatonic again. Shaw feels like an idiot, kneeling there like some goddamn fairytale prince waiting for the love of her life to say something.

“I knew this was a stupid idea.” She growls, letting go of Root’s hand and getting up.

“Sameen. Wait.” Root calls from behind.

“What?” She spat.

“I’m sorry. it’s just…this was all so sudden.”

Root grabs Shaw and spins her around. “Can I have a do over? I promise I’ll react this time.”

Shaw shakes her head slightly, smiling despite herself. “Only you could ask for a do over at a proposal.”

Root smiled sweetly. “And that’s why you love me.”

It was.

Shaw gets down on one knee, looking up into Root’s brown eyes.

“Root, you know I don’t have feelings. But you, you make me feel things. I’m happy when you’re here. I worry when you’re out and I don’t know where you are. I don’t want you talking to any other woman. You make amazing pancakes and you’re unbelievable in bed.”

Root giggled.

“I want you. I want to eat your pancakes every day. I want you in my bed every night. I want you to be mine.”

Shaw took a deep breath and popped open the little black box. “So, will you be mine? Will you marry me?”

Root’s sounds close to choking as she answers, “Yes.” She watches as Shaw slips one of the rings on her finger, making sure it’s nice and tight.

When Shaw stands, Root pulls her into an embrace, murmuring against her lips, “Forever and always, sweetie.”


End file.
